Hot Rod
HOT ROD is the all-American boy Autobot. Not too sweet, not too sharp, not too snotty... basically a typical adolescent who has dreams of doing great things and being as heroic and important as Optimus Prime and other famous and revered Autobots. He tends to follow rules until they bug him - and he sometimes learns, to his regret, that disobeying wasn't exactly smart. He often acts without thinking in an effort to do the right thing, which gets himself and his friends in trouble. But he's not afraid when trouble does arrive, and is a brave and honorable fighter and friend. In robot or automotive mode, Hot Rod is sometimes hot headed, but always a well-meaning, admirable lad and popular with all who know him. In vehicle mode he can reach speeds of up to 210 mph, and in robot mode carries two photon lasers, one on each arm, that temporarily electromagnetize an enemy robot's circuits. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: During the lost years when Optimus Prime and Megatron were lost to Cybertron, Hot Rod was a member of an Autobot resistance cell, reporting directly to Ultra Magnus. MUX History: OOC Notes The movie isn't canon, so for all intents and purposes, Hot Rod will always just be Hot Rod. Logs 2013 * October 10 - Shattered Glass Finale - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. Players Hot Rod was played by Darksabrz during the Timewarp TP. For the end of the Shattered Glass TP he was temped by Double0snake. For The Spirit of Freedom TP he was temped by SpikeWitwicky. As of 2016, he is played by User:CounterMatt. References Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Hot Rod is evil, and calls himself Rodimus. What If? Universes Bot World When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Optimus Prime was able to defeat the Chaos God using the Matrix, cementing the Autobots' feeling of invulnerability. Without a leader, Cyclonus and the Sweeps settled on Chaar, where they eke out a meager existence while plotting their revenge on the Destroyer of Unicron. Decepticon World When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Megatron forced Autobot prisoner Hot Rod, to open the Matrix that Megatron had ripped out of Optimus Prime's chest. Once Unicron was destroyed, Megatron killed this "Last Autobot," believing then that he had extinguished the final spark of the Autobots forever. Megatron, fearing word would escape that Hot Rod was solely responsible for destroying Unicron (and not Megatron), Megatron ordered Hot Rod's remains be desposited in a remote, desolate, and uknown area of Cybertron. The Decepticon leader then threatened any Decepticon who had witnessed Hot Rod's acts or disposed of Hot Rod's remains. If word got out that it was Hot Rod and not Megatron who destroyed Unicron, Megatron would see to it that all Decepticons who had witnessed the events would be executed. Needless to say, the widely-held myth that Megatron destroyed Unicron was almost universally believed by all Decepticons. Bumblebee, hidden underground with all the other surviving Autobots during the battle to save Cybertron from Unicron, quickly pieced together what happened thanks to a little intuition and his memories of Hot Rod telling Bumblebee that he had dreams that the former Primes were directing him while he was destroying a "giant planet-eating monster." Though Hot Rod commanded no Autobots during the brief time he possessed The Matrix, Bumblebee ordered Perceptor to record in the annals of Autobot History that Hot Rod be given the title of Autobot Commander for his all-too-brief rule and was also acknowledged to be the first "official" successor to Optimus Prime. The location of Hot Rod's mortal remains continues to be unknown... Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Autobots Category:active Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Transformers